Part of this World
by eleanorkathryn4
Summary: Beca and Jesse hope to embark on an adventure people can only dream about! But, unfortunately, due to multiple misfortunes, their travels are ruined before the plane leaves the airport... But will things change? And will it be good? It is rated T, because nothing interesting or exciting happens in the first few chapters, but It may probably be changed to M. Enjoy, peace!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Adventure

(Song performed by Angels and Airwaves)

 _"Twenty years from now you'll be more disappointed by the_

 _things you didn't do than by the ones that you did."_

 _– Mark Twain_

 **No ones POV**

It's a typical story really. Boy meets girl, boy falls in love with girl, girl tells boy she's a lesbian, boy and girl become bros. That sums up the story of how Beca and Jesse became friends.

And that brings us to now.

 **Still No ones POV**

"Becawww!" Jesse yelled as he stepped into his friends apartment.

There is four weeks left of their summer vacation so the pair decided to head to Europe and tour some of the most beautiful cities of the world.

Jesse heard no movement within the apartment so made himself at home and poured himself a glass of juice.

"Beca! You better be showered, dressed, packed and ready to head to the airport!"

As Jesse headed to the door of Beca's bedroom, the door flew open and a half naked blonde girl (covered only by a baggy tee and panties) with legs to die for practically flew out of the room and almost out of the apartment.

"Hey Alice! Call me!" Beca shouted from her bedroom.

The blonde halted at the door for a second before turning and sending daggers at Beca.

"My name is Alicia…Bitch!" And with that, _Alicia_ was out of the apartment.

Beca looked to Jesse in disgust as she moved past him and into the kitchen. She too was only covered by a baggy tee and panties.

"Dude, you scared her away. What the hell!" Beca scolded Jesse as she too poured herself a glass of juice before going back into her room to get ready for their adventure.

"I would say I'm sorry, but you're the one who's going to be sorry if you don't move your midget ass! Im going to take your bags to the car while you get dressed. And hurry up, the taxi's waiting."

"Oh Jesse; you do have coffee and juice boxes, right?"

"Course I do, Beca. Now run along and make yourself look pretty."

Jesse smiled at his friend before turning and getting on with packing the car. Beca, on the other hand, only needed to fix her hair and makeup and change into the outfit she had picked out the previous night. Contrary to what Jesse thought, the small brunette was getting ready to leave before her blonde 'friend' decided to pop round for a morning booty call. Therefore, it only took Beca 10 minutes to get ready and get into the taxi.

The journey from Beca's apartment to the airport was relatively peaceful. Beca was still tired, whereas Jesse was mentally mapping their route around Europe.

"So, if we land in Rome later today, or rather in the morning, then we have four full days to see Italy before we have to fly to Madrid…"

"What you saying?" Beca had heard the muttering of her organised (and, in her mind, slightly OCD) friend, and had decided to see if he wanted to properly verbalise his thoughts.

"I was just wondering how were going to fit Europe into four weeks."

"Well, if I have been listening to you at all recently, I will know that Rome is six hours ahead of us, therefore after a 9 ½ hour flight, it will approximately 5:00 when we land so there will be no point trying to sleep, meaning we get a day to explore Rome, before getting a train to Naples so I can see the ruins of Pompeii. Then we can fly to Milan from there and spend a day there before flying to Madrid. We can spend a day there and go to other cities with historical stuff and attractive locals and have fun until we make our way round to London and then we fly home and go back to college."

Jesse just looked at Beca in shock for a few minutes while she absentmindedly sipped on her now cold coffee. When she noticed the stare she put her coffee back in the cup holder and looked back at him questionably.

"I never knew that you'd thought this trip through, I'm amazed Becs."

"Ha ha. How long until were at the airport?"

"We are just round the corner Miss." Replied the driver.

The driver wasn't wrong. Soon after his response, they were pulling up into a vacant parking space near the entrance to the airport. The driver and Jesse unloaded the luggage while Beca packed her iPad and Jesse's book before finding her purse and handing the money to the driver. They gave him their thanks and he replied kindly.

"Enjoy your trip, you're only young once." With that, he nodded his head and then was gone.

Since it was morning, there were many travellers in the airport, both checking onto their flight and returning home. Despite this, it didn't take long for the pair to check in their luggage and go and find a decent restaurant near their gate.

Once they'd settled into their booth with their coffee in hand and the food on its way, the friends relaxed into a discussion about music and their upcoming year at college.

"So, do you think you'll actually join a group or club this year Becs?"

"I don't know, maybe. I think I'll definitely try to get a job though. It was difficult to not ask my dear Father for money. I'll probably join the radio, try and get my mixes heard? Maybe you're lame ass a capella club could sing some of my mixes?"

"Why must you mock my a capella?" Jesse shot back with a hurt look in his eye, a look Beca knew wasn't real… he was only joking.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I'll go and join that girls only club, the members were hot last year."

"As much as I would love to see you in one of their performance outfits," he paused to creepily wink at her, "you will throw that plan in the trash when you find out who the new captain is, or co-captain, but lets face it, she probably runs their training sessions like an army trainer would."

"Dude, just stop your babbling and tell me who!"

"Chloe and Aubrey." It didn't go unnoticed that Beca smiled at the mention of the redhead, but that quickly faded at the mention of Aubrey Posen.

"Urgh never mind. Do your group want me? I'll wear slutty clothes to rehearsals!"

The waitress looked at Beca with concern as she only appeared at the table to hear the rear of that sentence. While Jesse was amused by the look that Beca received, Beca looked ashamed yet slightly amused.

Both muttered their thanks to the woman before digging into their food.

"As much as I'd love for you to join the Treblemakers, 1. It's a boys only group, sorry. And 2. Bumper is the captain this year."

"Barden has made really crappy choices regarding leadership this year."

They both knew that Beca was not only referring to the a capella captains, but too the newly appointed head of the English department… her Father.

They still had 30 minutes before boarding began, so the pair ordered more coffee and chatted away for the duration of their wait.

 **The other side of the airport**

 **Still No ones POV**

"Why did we have to come so bloody early!? We have three hours before boarding Aub!"

Chloe was not in the mood to play nice with her best friend right now. She was dragged out of bed two hours before her alarm was scheduled to go off.

"I'm sorry that you're not a morning person Chlo, but were here now so you can either mope around or you can help me find the first class lounge."

Both girls knew that wasn't a request, it was an order. Aubrey didn't joke or play around when it came to organisation and planning.

It didn't take long for the girls to find a sign post leading them to the lounge, and for Chloe to find a comfy sofa in the corner where she proceeded to kick off her boots and lie down on, hoping for some well deserved and needed sleep.

"I'm going to look around the shops." Aubrey stated, but deep down she knew Chloe was already in sleep land.

Aubrey casually made her way around the majority of the shops, scanning the contents before swiftly moving on. She did this until she had realised that she had pretty much walked the perimeter of that floor of the airport.

When she returned to the lounge, she found her best friend awkwardly sitting between two guys who were (in Aubrey's mind) presumably attempting to flirt with Chloe. She eventually made eye contact with Chloe and immediately saw the pleading look in her eye, Aubrey knew that look well.

She quickly went to the coffee stand and requested two hot chocolates because, being chloes best friend, she knew that the redhead preferred the chocolatty beverage but felt she felt like it was a childish order so she refrained.

Once she'd payed for the order and received the drinks, she returned to her friend with a faux apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry that took too long, babe. The barister got the order wrong, who are you're friends?"

Chloe immediately caught on to the ' _babe_ ' and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek before sipping on her boiling beverage.

"No problem sweetheart, its perfect. This is Gavin and Chuck." Chloe nodded to each boy when noting their names.

"Actually, I'm Gary," the blonde mophead boy corrected, "and this is Chase." He motioned to his friend with his hand.

"And why are you here?" Aubrey was not in the mood for horny teenage boys to waste their time.

"We were hoping that this cute little redhead would like to accompany us." Gary spoke rather confidently (or, in Aubrey's eyes, cocky).

"Well, I can assure you Gavin, that Chloe would much rather spend her wait with me, hopefully doing things that you guys would only ever see on porn sites. So, if you don't mind, leave."

Many members of the first class lounge looked up rather awkwardly at the mention of "porn", and were clearly curious as to why this commotion was occurring.

The young men quickly took the hint when they saw Chloe's hand subtly up Aubrey's thigh and under her skirt, an act which was unnoticed by bystanders since the boys were now stood in the way.

"DUE TO A STORM QUICKLY BREWING IN ROME, ALL FLIGHTS IN OR OUT OF THE CITIES AIRPORTS HAVE BEEN SUSPENDED! CAN ALL TRAVELLERS SCHEDULED ON FLIGHT RO-6378 PLEASE VISIT THE NEAREST ATTENDANTS DESK FOR INFORMATION REGARDING THEIR TRANSFERS ONTO ALTERNATE FLIGHTS HEADING TOWARDS NEAR BUT SAFE DESTINATIONS! THANK-YOU!"

Chloe and Aubrey paused their conversation in order to listen to the notice, but since it wasn't anything to do with their flight to Madrid, they shrugged it off and continued to discuss the upcoming college year and the 'Barden Bella's'; Bardens all female a cappella group.

"But Chloe, we need beautiful women, not just good singers. Maybe we can recruit attractive women, and since you are the better judge of that ill leave that task to you."

Chloe had recently accepted her attraction to women, something that she has been conflicted over for many years due to her strict religious upbringing. Something which, despite having, didn't stop her for having many one night stands with obviously beautiful women during the previous academic year.

 **Back at the restaurant**

 **Still No ones POV**

"DUE TO A STORM QUICKLY BREWING IN ROME, ALL FLIGHTS IN OR OUT OF THE CITIES AIRPORTS HAVE BEEN SUSPENDED! CAN ALL TRAVELLERS SCHEDULED ON FLIGHT RO-6378 PLEASE VISIT THE NEAREST ATTENDANTS DESK FOR INFORMATION REGARDING THEIR TRANSFERS ONTO ALTERNATE FLIGHTS HEADING TOWARDS NEAR BUT SAFE DESTINATIONS! THANK-YOU!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Beca almost shouted once the announcement had ended.

Jesse stood up, collected his hand luggage from beside him and proceeded to the nearest desk. Beca, sensibly, followed.

By the time she had successfully caught up, Jesse had already asked the attendant the most obvious question… "What happens now?"

The attendant looked up their names on the system and found that they, and their suitcases, had been moved to "Flight MA-6602 to Madrid." Upon reciting this, the woman also told the duo that "There were no coach seats remaining so they had be upgraded to first class for free, and were welcome to go and relax in the first class lounge near the gate for the duration of their wait."

With an exchange of smiles, the pair proceeded to find the lounge.

It didn't take them long, and when they entered the room, they heard a voice speak in the corner.

"Oh God!"

"Oh, crap!"

Beca and Aubrey spoke simultaneously.

This is going to be an interesting wait...

 **A/N**

Hey guys, I'm back!

And, I know I have probably said this before but I am fully invested in this story, I have had the plan in my head all summer but I've actually had a life so it kept getting put off, but you guys don't care so I'll stop rambling.

If any of you have read my previous completed fics, then you'll know stuff about me and you'll know that my personal life ends up in these fics somehow, and this is no different; I've always wanted to go travelling with someone I love, being a friend or family or partner.

Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter of "Part of this World". Feel free to send me suggestions for future chapters or any one shots you'd like (for this ship or any other, if I'm familiar with the ship then I'll do my best).

Thanks for reading, please review.

Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Meet you there (Song performed by Busted)

"We know what we are,

But not what we can be."

-William Shakespeare

 **PREVIOUSLY…**

 _With an exchange of smiles, the pair proceeded to find the lounge._

 _It didn't take them long, and when they entered the room, they heard a voice speak in the corner._

 _"Oh God!"_

 _"Oh, crap!"_

 _Beca and Aubrey spoke simultaneously._

 _This is going to be an interesting wait_...

 **No Ones POV**

To say that the situation both pairs of friends found themselves in was an understatement; mainly due to the mutual hatred between Beca and Aubrey. Beca saw Aubrey as an over privileged know it all with no personality, and Aubrey, she saw Beca as an uneducated untalented DJ wannabe with no fashion sense.

Chloe and Jesse, on the other hand, didn't have a problem, that's if you ignored the awkwardness they felt standing between the two hating women.

The newly arrived duo quickly found an unoccupied booth a safe distance away from Chloe and Aubrey's sofa.

Beca and Jesse were quick to start discussing how they were going to alter there travel plans. Chloe was attempting to discuss how they were going to recruit a team of Bella's after their disastrous final in June…

"Honestly Chlo, I don't care right now! Why are they here?!"

"I don't know Bree, perhaps they are going on holiday and they wanted to wait in comfort, kinda like us…"

"You're sarcasm isn't necessary!" Aubrey huffed. "And, I told you, you're going to use your seduction skills to gain us 9 beautiful and talented women. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to pee."

"Hey Becs, I'm going to ring the hotel in Rome and see if I can get our dates changed, or a refund, ill be back in a bit." Jesse motioned to the door as he stood up, grabbed his phone and notepad, and proceeded to too stood up and headed to the coffee stand, unaware that Chloe had too proceeded to go and order another hot chocolate.

Both girls stood in the short but unmoving queue for a few seconds before Chloe decided to be her usual social self.

"Hey, you're Beca, right?" Chloe pretended to think of the short girls name but really, she knew all about her.

"Um, yeah. Beca Mitchell. You're Chloe Beale." Beca's response was more of a statement than a question, nonetheless she offered her hand to the tall redhead standing before her.

"Yeah, nice to officially meet you." Chloe sent Beca one of her million dollar smile, one that she knew women usually swooned over…

But Beca didn't seem to acknowledge the attempt of subtle flirting.

"Have we met unofficially?"

"Yeah, you DJ'ed most of my best friends parties last year. You were great, you have awesome taste in music."

"Thanks, Stacie always seems to ask me in a way that makes it difficult to say no." Beca smirked to herself as the memories of Stacie's nights of begging and persuasion revisit her mind.

"So I couldn't help but overhear you and Jesse, how come he has to ring Rome?"

"I'm guessing you heard the announcement not too long ago, about a storm?" Chloe nodded in confirmation. "Well, we were on that flight that got cancelled so they moved us onto the Madrid flight. Jesse is our coordinator for our trip so he has to fix our plans."

"You guys were going to Rome, was this a romantic getaway before college restarts?" Nobody, not even Aubrey knew Chloe's secret… No, not the one where she recently realised that she was a lesbian, the one where she holds deep romantic feelings for a certain short brunette, who, fortunately, currently stands before her, however, unfortunately, is the current nemesis of her best friend.

"Ew, dude, no." Beca scrunched her face up in disgust at the assumption.

"Oh sorry, I just thought…"

"I get it, but no. I'm far too gay to even consider possibly dating Jesse. He's cool and we're great friends but no. I spent the summer working with him and his dad, so in return his dad offered to pay half of the price of whatever vacation we wanted. And, after a lot of arguing and beer and, on Jesse's part, consideration, we decided a trip around Europe."

"Oh…you're gay…hm." Chloe spluttered out her words awkwardly. Beca assumed that this was due to her upbringing since she knew people teased her about.

There was an awkward unbearable silence between the two girls after that. Thankfully, Beca heard the barister mutter "next" and gestured for Chloe to speak.

Neither girls spotted their other halves returning to their seats, however Beca was fully aware of the daggers being sent her way by one Aubrey Posen. Chloe smiled shyly at the brunette before returning to her seat with the hot beverages for herself and her friend. It didn't take long for Beca's coffee to get made and for her too to return to the booth.

"The hotel in Rome has transferred our booking to a hotel in Madrid that they're partnered with, and, as an act of apology, which I don't know why they have given this to us since it wasn't their fault a storm decided to hit, but we get a free upgrade to the vacant penthouse apartment. Oh, and, the Rome hotel have put a hold on some fancy suite for the weekend in two weeks time so we can return, and for the same price as what we paid initially. ISN'T THIS AWESOME BECS!"

"Yeah, that's awesome dude. Smart move calling them."

Despite the enthusiasm coming from his short friend, Jesse couldn't help but notice that Beca's thoughts were pre-occupied.

"Hey Becs, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just thinking about something…"

Beca didn't look directly at her best friend, but the redhead across the room. Jesse glanced over his shoulder to see what (or who) Beca was staring at, he knew almost immediately what was going through her mind.

"Go and talk to her, you're ' _badass_ ' Beca Mitchell, what could go wrong?"

"I spoke to her when you went the toilet, and it felt so natural and words just kept coming out of my mouth and I answered her questions so easily instead of giving her a rude and sarcastic comment, it felt weird."

"This is so cute! You have a crush on CHLOE BEALE!"

Beca almost jumped across the table to put her hand over Jesse's mouth, hoping that that act would change the fact he had just shouted that sentence for all in the room to hear.

When she noticed that everyone in the lounge turned to look at the pair, and her assumptions were confirmed that everyone in the room had heard, Beca glared at the boy across from her before smacking her head against the table in defeat.

 **STILL NO ONES POV**

The two girls sat on the sofa, drinking their coffee, talking about celeb gossip they had recently heard (after Aubrey got over her diva moment when Beca walked into the lounge).

This conversation went seemingly smoothly until it was abruptly interrupted by, what sounded like a prepubescent boy screaming "Chloe Beale" from across the room.

Both girls look up to see Jesse sporting a bright red face, while Beca's face was against the table.

"What was that all about?" Chloe asked her friend, curiously.

"I have no idea, but I'm about to find out!"

And with that, the blonde stands up and practically marches over to the booth where the embarrassed pair sit, with Chloe cautiously behind.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" The blonde bellowed at the pair.

Beca didn't even look up, she just groaned in response. Jesse, on the other hand, shuffled in his seat.

"Oh, hey Aubrey, Chloe…. F-fancy see-ing you guys in this lovely lounge at this early hour."

"Shut it Swanson!" Aubrey ordered, to which Jesse just looked down at his lap in shame. "Why are you guys talking about Chloe?"

"Who? That Chloe? Nooo, we were talking about Beca's pet dinosaur." That was all Jesse could say in response to the scary blonde standing above him. At his awkward answer, Beca finally looked up and stared at her friend with a look of 'what the fuck dude'. But she still attempted to keep the answer going.

"Oh yeah, my dinosaur has red hair too, and since I have no imagination I called him Chloe, you were the first red head I could think of that my dinosaur deserved to be named after."

Chloe giggled at her reply.

Aubrey scoffed.

"Really? An unimaginative DJ? What's next, a blind fashion designer?"

"Well, whoever coordinated your outfit mustn't have much sight." Beca returned, before being kicked under the table by Jesse.

"Cut the crap, Mitchell. Why were you guys talking about Chloe?"

As she sat up in her seat, Beca answered. "Okay, Aubrey, if you must be so nosey and want to know my business, I'll tell you a secret. I am undeniably in love with Chloe Beale, and since not many people, including Jesse, didn't know I was bisexual, I guess you could say my revelation was a bit of a shock for Jesse. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to get another drink."

Beca scooted out of the booth and walked over to the coffee stand, leaving the three people that were previously around her to think about whether or not the girl was serious about her admittance.

"Is she serious?"

Chloe just kept looking from Jesse to Aubrey in disbelief.

"Why don't you go and ask her yourself…" Jesse spoke, in an attempt to get the two girls away from him.

Chloe pulled Aubrey away from the booth, to avoid the possibility of Jesse hearing what she had to say. But, before that could happen, Aubrey had something of her own to say…

"I know you have a crush on the alt girl with spikes sticking out of her ears, but you cant seriously been considering going to talk to her to see if what she said is true, can you? Cmon Chlo, look what happened the last time you opened yourself up to a girl with her personality…"

"Seriously Bree, I know what happened last time, but are Beca and Alicia the same person? No. contrary to what you believe, Beca could be different, and I wont know unless I give this a try, right?"

"I just don't wanna see you get hurt again, but, if you do, once I've made you feel like you again and then I'll say 'I told you so'. Deal?"

"Deal, thanks Bree."

And with that, the bubbly (but nervous) redhead headed over to the coffee stand, that seemed to have a non moving queue, with the brunette still at the back.

"Hey Beca, can I talk to you for a sec?"

 **AN**

Hey guys, I did what I prommised and continued this story. Yay…

I wrote this chapter over a period of 3am's since I keep waking up at ridiculous hours, lucky me.

Anyway, I'm glad to have seen the enthusiasm from everyone reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the first. So, please continue to review and still don't be afraid to send me any one shot prompts or any suggestions for future chapters.

Thanks guys! Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Choke  
(Song performed by One Republic)

" _When I saw you I fell in love,  
And you smiled, because you knew."_

 _(Translated from the Opera 'Falstaff')  
\- Verdi_

 _ **Previously…  
**_ _"Okay, Aubrey, if you must be so nosey and want to know my business, I'll tell you a secret. I am undeniably in love with Chloe Beale, and since not many people, even Jesse, didn't know that I'm a lesbian, I guess you could say that my revelation was a bit of a shock to him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to get another drink."_

 _With that, Beca scooted out of the booth and walked over to the coffee stand, leaving the three people that were previously prying into her business to think about her admittance and about whether or not the short brunette was serious about her feelings._

" _Is she serious?"_

 _Chloe just kept looking from Jesse to Aubrey in disbelief._

" _Why don't you go over and ask her yourself…" Jesse spoke in an attempt to get the two girls away from him._

 **Beca's POV**

I finally get to the back of the queue when I heard the most angelic voice call my name.

"Beca! Can we talk?"

"Sure, Chloe, what's up?"

"Was it true? What you said back there?"

"Um, I guess so, yeah." I wouldn't look the beautiful redhead in the eye, nerves and the fear of rejection kind of running through me right now. I only saw it briefly when I looked up, but I believe I saw disbelief in the eyes of Chloe.

"Oh, okay." Chloe nodded her head absentmindedly, attempting to process my admittance. Meanwhile, I took her lack of happiness as a sign of rejection, because how could you not, if she had even the slightest of feelings for me, she should have been happier than, well, this. Anyway, I guess this is what I get for being honest about things.

Thankfully, the awkward silence was interrupted by the stand assistant, ready to take my order.

"Next!"

"Hi again, can I have a large cappuccino and a brownie please?"

While I waited for my coffee, I looked back to where Chloe was standing to see if she had anything to say, but she wasn't there… she was sat in her seat beside Aubrey. I frowned slightly, before putting back my 'I don't care' persona. I paid for my coffee and returned to Jesse.

"Where you being serious? Do you love her? Does she love you too? Are you getting married? Where's my save the date card? What happened Beca?"

 **No one's POV**

Jesse was quick to verbally pounce on Beca with questions, to which she just shook her head and re-opened the book. He took her ignorance as a sign of a rejection (smart boy), once he saw the heartbroken look on Beca's face he stopped the questions and reached over the table and took hold of the hand of his best friend.

After a few minutes of silently comforting his friend, he removed his hand and looked over at the two Bella's who were looking over at their booth. He gave them a disapproving look before returning his attention back to his friend.

 **Chloe's POV**

"Oh, cool."

The coffee dude asking for Beca's order gave me the opportunity to get back to Aubrey, who I found back on our sofa on the opposite side of the lounge.

"So… is it true?"

She didn't even give me a chance to sit down before asking me questions.

"She said it is true. What do I do, Aub? You know the idea of being in a relationship with somebody again scares the crap out of me!"

"What happened the confident girl I know? The one who, only a few minutes ago said that Beca and Alicia could be completely different people and we wouldn't know unless we try?"

I have so many thoughts going through my head right now that I don't even know anymore.

"That confident girl ran when emotions were trying to get involved, help me Aubrey please!"

I think I am on the verge of bursting into tears right now.

I left Beca after saying "okay", I am the biggest idiot in this airport, who says "okay" when somebody tells them that they are in love with you? Is that even an answer? No, it isn't. I think it would have hurt Beca's feelings less if I had just flat out told her that I didn't feel the same way, because then at least she would have received an honest answer that doesn't need to be interpreted. I don't even want to know what she thinks I mean by 'cool' but I guess Jesse's facial expression kind of gives it away.

 **No One's POV**

Up until the point of boarding, both pairs of friends kept to themselves, each individual only moving for either the bathroom or (in Beca's case) more coffee.

"CAN ALL PASSENGERS ON FLIGHT MA-6602 TO MADRID PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY TO TERMINAL 12, WE WILL SHORTLY BE ALLOWING PASSENGERS ONTO THE AIRCRAFT. I REPEAT, ANY PASSENGERS ON FLIGHT MA-6602 TO MADRID, COULD YOU PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO TERMINAL 12, WE WILL BE BOARDING THE AIRCRAFT SHORTLY. THANK YOU."

The time spent in the first class lounge had seemed like a century to Beca; she knew she didn't have much of a chance with Chloe but, with Chloe's curiosity after her revelation, she did hope she was wrong.

As Jesse picked up both of his and Beca's hand luggage bags (once all belongings were packed), Beca finally spoke up, with a sad tone in her voice.

"Hey Jess, do you think the air hosts would swap our seats with a couple in standard if we asked? I don't need the extra leg room…"

"No Beca, we are not letting those girls ruin our holiday! We have planned and planned and a stupid storm has already messed with my schedule, I am not letting a heartless bitch take a free first class seat away from me!"

Beca smiled at her friends mini rant, before noticing the two girls looking at them as they walked past. And by the look of murder on Aubrey's face after hearing Jesse call Chloe a "heartless bitch", it is safe to assume they heard his mini rant also.

Seeing Chloe and Aubrey leave, Beca and Jesse decided to give them a 5 minute head-start since they were walking towards the same terminal, boarding the same plane and sitting in the same class of said plane.

One thing all four individuals knew for sure, this flight was certainly going to be memorable.

 **A/N** Happy (belated) new year everyone! I hope you all had a good Christmas and Santa was a generous old elf!

I know what you're thinking – "oh an update, after the girl promised us 3 months ago that she was invested in this story and this is only her third chapter" I know, I suck, I'm sorry! It's a lame excuse but life got in the way; new city, new friends, lots of uni work, it's been crazy! I had a brain wave and just had to finish this chapter before executing my masterpiece that is the next chapter (which will be posted as soon as I have perfected it)…

Anyways, apologies for the delay.

Don't forget to give me the attention I so desperately crave and review this chapter, or send me a dm with any one shot suggestions or suggestions for this story.

Until next time… Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**SPOILER ALERT: this chapter is rated M due to my brain wave that I mentioned in the AN at the end of the last chapter…. Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 4 – Air Hostess

(Song performed by Busted)

"' _Tis better to have loved and lost,  
than to never have loved at all."_

 _(In Memoriam, AHH)  
\- Lord Tennyson_

 _ **Previously….**_

" _No Beca, we are not letting those girls ruin our holiday! We have planned and planned and a stupid storm has already messed with my schedule, I am not letting a heartless bitch take a free first class seat away from me!"_

 _Beca smiled at her friends mini rant, before noticing the two girls looking at them as they walked past. And by the look of murder on Aubrey's face after hearing Jesse call Chloe a "heartless bitch", it is safe to assume they heard his mini rant also._

 _Seeing Chloe and Aubrey leave, Beca and Jesse decided to give them a 5 minute head-start since they were walking towards the same terminal, boarding the same plane and sitting in the same class of said plane._

 _One thing all four individuals knew for sure, this flight was certainly going to be memorable._

 **No One's POV (but the majority of the focus is on Beca)**

It was awkward to say the least. Both Beca and Jesse knew that they would be in the same class on the same flight as Aubrey and Chloe, but neither individual wanted to consider the possibility of being put in the seats in front of the pair of females… but fate is cruel.

Beca pleaded with every air host and hostess that walked past,

"I will pay you to find me a seat in standard! Money? Sex? Whatever chocolate I have left? I will serenade you right now?"

And every one of them politely declined.

She knew deep down she was over reacting to the current situation, but that feeling when you get rejected after admitting your feelings really sucks. It didn't help matters when she heard Aubrey groan in frustration every time she asked to be moved.

After about an hour of flying, Beca had calmed down and began to ignore the heartbroken feeling inside her chest by distracting herself with the new mix on her laptop. It was either music or the in flight film. And, despite her secret love for 'Finding Dory' she just wasn't in the mood for any film.

By the look on her face after clicking the last button, she had completed, in her opinion, a work of art. She was about to close her laptop when she heard the angelic laughter of the redhead sitting behind her. So she didn't close her laptop, she slammed it shut.

Jesse gives his newly labelled 'lesbro' a few minutes to re-settle herself before beginning to _attempt_ to cheer her up.

" _What do you call a group of unorganised cats? A cat-astrophe!"_

" _Why didn't the toilet paper cross the road? Because it was stuck in a crack!"_

^ That joke actually made Beca smile, but it still wasn't enough to get her out of her newly embraced funk. She (desperately) hoped that Jesse had finished with the terrible jokes; and he had, instead he showed how well he truly knew Beca…

"I get that you hate my jokes Becaw, but you're hitting a funk I don't like. You have begged staff to move you, I have never heard you beg before. You are refusing the free snacks that are being offered! YOU REFUSED FREE COFFEE!"

"Are you getting to the point Jesse?"

"My point is, Rebecca, that I, you're awesome best friend, has thought of a way to get you to be you again. I dare you to go and seduce the blonde hair blue eyed air hostess that keeps smiling at you…"

"You _dare_ me?"

"Yep, you win if you get at least a kiss, but not a chaste kiss, I want passion!"

" _At least a kiss_ , are you suggesting that I couldn't get more?"

"If you get more than the passionate kiss, then I will buy our dinner for the whole trip!"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

The conversation ends there, Jesse not knowing what else to say, and Beca thinking about what she is going to say and do to the attractive blonde air hostess currently filling the snack cart. Unbeknownst to the pair, the girls behind them had heard the tail end of that discussion, hearing the "I dare you" and onwards.

Aubrey went to open her mouth, to shout at Beca for being 'insensitvie' or ask her how she could treat her best friend like she was nothing. But she couldn't, it was Chloe who was insensitive to Beca's feelings when she rejected her by walking away, it was Chloe who treated Beca like she was nothing by saying "cool" after Beca admitted to being in love with the red head. She looked over to Chloe to see tears forming in her eyes, she reached over and gave her best friend a one armed hug. She could see over the chair that Beca had no earphones in so would probably hear everything she wanted to say, so she reached into her bag with her other arm and pulled out her iPad and quickly began typing.

It read:

 _All you have to do is ask to talk to her, stand off to the secluded area at the front of the plane, and admit your true feelings to her. You already know she is IN LOVE with you, so you know you have nothing to lose._

 _All you have to is be honest Chlo…_

Chloe responded by shaking the arm of Aubrey off her shoulder, putting her earphones back in and putting her iPod on full volume before staring out of the window, watching the world fly by.

Another half an hour went by, nobody spoke a word to their friend.

Aubrey alternated between watching her best friend mope, her best friends love and whatever superhero film that had started after Finding Dory.

Beca watched each air host and hostess, hoping to spot the subject of the dare. And of course she does, rather quickly I might add. The hostess had walked past her to the back of the secluded first class area. The attractive young woman caught Beca's eye and winked at her before returning to her job, however not before seeing Beca smirk in response. Soon after this obvious display of flirtation, Beca noticed the glare of one Aubrey Posen through the gap between hers and Jesse's seats.

With that, Beca maneuvered out of her seat and past Jesse and did a fast walk to catch up with her challenge, ignoring the looks of heartbreak and discontent from the two girls who were now both watching her. (I'm sure you can figure out for yourself which reaction was from which girl).

 **Beca's POV**

Why is Aubrey giving me a look like she wants to kill me? I have done nothing wrong! I have my dare, I have my target, I have my plan. Now it's time to execute said plan.

Step one: actually talk to the woman alone.

Step two: compliment her until she blushes.

Step three: do something seductive and then gently kiss her.

Step four: step backwards into the near toilet stall and give her _the look._

Step five: well… that's up to her.

Execution time!

 **No One's POV**

Beca stood behind the air hostess, watching her while she picked stuff out of hidden compartments and moved them to wherever she needed them. Beca studied her form; tall (she thinks tall, but then, is it difficult to be tall in comparison to Beca Mitchell), curvy, toned arms and legs (she must work out, that means lots of stamina ….)

"You're eyes are bluer than the Atlantic Ocean, and baby, I'm all lost at sea."

The air hostess didn't jump at the sudden voice, she kept at her work while she replied,

"My name is Dani, but I guess I can make an exception for you. How did you know my eyes are blue?"

"I've been mesmerised by them since I boarded this plane, how could I not notice?"

The girl finally turned around and took a proper look at Beca. She smiled at the second line, before again replying,

"You are smooth, does the sexy mysterious girl that is distracting me have a name?"

"That is quite the mouthful…" Beca leaned closer to the girl now known as Dani, and continued her sentence by whispering in her ear, "do you know, there are better ways to fill your mouth." She concluded her sentiment by nipping the ear lobe of Dani.

Both girls glanced down to the breasts of the girl standing opposite.

"You know, I may be more inclined to find out the answer to that statement if I knew the name I would be moaning."

"Beca."

The confident little DJ grasped Dani by the hips and pulled her body up against her own, their faces millimetres apart. But before anything else could happen, Beca removed her hands from the blonde's hips, and subtly unbuttoned the top two buttons of her top before sliding into the bathroom stall.

Seconds went by and Dani saw Beca's bra on the floor through the gap of the slightly ajar door, before Dani could even comprehend what was going on, she was joining Beca in the bathroom and locking the door.

Dani's lips were quickly on Beca's, the blonde's hands roaming the naked torso of the girl sitting on the table top. Beca was unbuttoning Dani's top, moving her lips down the girls chest as it was exposed. Dani moaned and groaned as she was teased in a way no body had ever teased her before; Beca's hands and lips explored the blonde's body, finding sensitive spots and pleasure points along the way.

Both girls knew that they needed to be quite due to the aircraft full of passengers, but Beca didn't care. In a few swift movements, Beca was off the table top, had switched the girls positions, and had lifted Dani onto the previously occupied top, giving Beca easier access to her destination.

Beca's lips were once again pressed against Dani's, silencing the loud moans escaping from the aroused hostess. Her hands were gently moving up Dani's thighs, her nails gently scraping the skin leaving a trail of goosebumps along the way.

The hands stopped when they found a piece of lace blocking any further movement. Beca paused kissing the girl for a minute while they both caught their breath, and in that minute Beca made eye contact with the blonde, silently asking the question and decent person would ask prior to having sex.

Dani nodded.

And with that permission, Beca thrusted two fingers into the blonde while reconnecting their lips to avoid gaining any (more) unwanted attention from passengers. Dani's hands were tangled in Beca's hair while her hips thrusted in rhythm to Beca, in hopes that she could gain anymore (if that was possible) pleasure.

After much hard work, lots of moaning and profanities from the blonde, Dani's body was given the overwhelming feeling of an orgasm. Beca kept thrusting her fingers, but at a slower pace, allowing Dani to ride out the pleasure.

A few minutes passed by, neither woman speaking, the only noise was that of the panting and trying to regain their breath (again).

"Damn Beca."

"That was what I was aiming for."

Beca washed her hands in the sink beside the half naked blonde, before fetching her bra and re-buttoning her top. As she turned to leave, a voice stalled her,

"What about you?"

"What about me? This was about you, gorgeous Dani."

Beca blew the girl a kiss before unlocking the cubicle and leaving.

The walk back to her seat was short, she managed to sneak a glance at the two girls who were sitting behind her and Jesse. They were asleep (or so she assumed).

Jesse moved his legs, allowing Beca to sit down next to the window…

She sat fixing her hair, using her phone as a mirror, while Jesse looked at her; he had no idea where to start so he just waited for the DJ to speak up.

"You own me a feast dude!"

"Beca freakin Mitchell is back bitches!"

He was happy his dare had worked, he took his friends heartbroken mind away from the red head sat behind them.

Beca was also happy that she had that distraction.

Chloe was heartbroken by the fact that Beca could possibly do that.

And Aubrey, well, as much as she despised the petite brunette, she couldn't help but admire her for accepting the rejection and moving on. And, as much as she loved her best friend, she couldn't help but think of how petty she is being for refusing to apologise to the DJ and admit her feelings.

 **AN THERE IS MY BRAIN WAVE FOLKS!**

 **Well, the dare part was my brain wave, and Finding Dory was thrown in because me and my flatmate had a Finding Nemo / Dory day.**

 **Two posts in 24 hours; I hope this makes up for my absence. I hope to upload new chapters more often and re-dedicate myself to making you guys happy. I hope the smut that I threw in was a nice surprise.**

 **As I have said in my previous chapters; PLEASE review, I like attention!**

 **Peace.**


End file.
